The Trophy Chase/Gallery/3
Best At Not Getting Kissed By A Chicken S5E3 Crusher chasing the trophy still.png S5E3 Crusher crying for the trophy.png S5E3 Pickle arrives with yet another trophy.png S5E3 Crusher "Another trophy?!".png S5E3 Pickle "Mm-hmm!".png S5E3 Pickle "And I couldn't be more proud of it".png S5E3 Pickle "Best At Not Getting Kissed By A Chicken".png S5E3 Crusher disbelieves yet again.png S5E3 Crusher "Not once have I ever".png S5E3 Crusher sees a chicken putting on lipstick.png S5E3 Crusher in for it.png S5E3 Crusher gets kissed by chickens.png S5E3 Crusher annoyed with the chickens.png S5E3 Chickens kiss Crusher all over.png S5E3 Pickle "I'm still the best!".png S5E3 Crusher disgusted by the kissing chickens.png S5E3 Crusher hears the Monster Machines again.png S5E3 Monster Machines coming forward yet again.png S5E3 Crusher "Well, they're not gonna get it before me!".png S5E3 Crusher deploys yet another invention.png S5E3 Third invention assembles itself.png S5E3 Vacuum traps.png S5E3 Traps fly off.png Vacuum Traps S5E3 Monster Machines driving happily.png S5E3 Monster Machines hear vacuum sounds.png S5E3 Stripes "Do you guys hear that?".png S5E3 Zeg "Sound like vacuum cleaners".png S5E3 Starla "Not vacuum cleaners...".png S5E3 Starla "Vacuum traps!".png S5E3 Monster Machines see the vacuum traps.png S5E3 Vacuum trap points toward Stripes.png S5E3 Stripes sucked into a vacuum trap.png S5E3 Starla sucked into a vacuum trap.png S5E3 Zeg sucked into a vacuum trap.png S5E3 Blaze spotting a vacuum trap.png S5E3 Blaze outrunning the vacuum trap.png S5E3 Blaze jumping out of the way.png S5E3 Vacuum trap misses Blaze.png S5E3 That was close.png S5E3 Blaze observing the vacuum traps.png S5E3 Our friends are stuck inside them.png S5E3 How will we save them.png S5E3 Blaze tries to think of a way.png S5E3 A way to look inside the traps.png S5E3 Blaze "X-ray photons!".png S5E3 AJ showing his watch.png S5E3 X-ray machine with photons.png S5E3 X-ray shining on a backpack.png S5E3 Backpack seen through.png S5E3 We can see inside the traps.png S5E3 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S5E3 Transformation interface.png S5E3 First part needed.png S5E3 Generator materializes.png S5E3 Second part needed.png S5E3 X-ray tube materializes.png S5E3 Last part needed.png S5E3 Collimator materializes.png S5E3 X-ray machine transformation complete.png S5E3 Blaze transforms.png S5E3 Blaze becomes an x-ray machine.png S5E3 AJ getting on Blaze.png S5E3 Blaze hears Stripes.png S5E3 AJ "I hear Stripes!".png S5E3 Blaze finds three traps.png S5E3 Stripes is in one of these traps.png S5E3 Let's look for him.png S5E3 AJ "Activating x-ray photons!".png S5E3 Blaze aiming the x-ray machine.png S5E3 X-ray machine glowing.png S5E3 X-ray machine shoots a beam of light.png S5E3 X-ray shining toward the vacuum traps.png S5E3 X-ray's beam shines at the traps.png S5E3 Mailbox in the first trap.png S5E3 Umbrella in the second trap.png S5E3 Stripes in the third trap.png S5E3 Blaze about to free Stripes.png S5E3 Blaze presses the trap's off button.png S5E3 Stripes released from the vacuum trap.png S5E3 Stripes freed.png S5E3 Blaze hears Starla.png S5E3 Blaze "It's Starla!".png S5E3 AJ calling to Starla.png S5E3 Blaze "Activating x-ray photons!".png S5E3 X-ray shining again.png S5E3 Second set of traps.png S5E3 Bathtub in first trap.png S5E3 Bed in second trap.png S5E3 Starla in third trap.png S5E3 Blaze about to free Starla.png S5E3 Blaze turning off Starla's trap.png S5E3 Starla released from the vacuum trap.png S5E3 Starla freed.png S5E3 Starla "Thanks, partners".png S5E3 Zeg is left.png S5E3 Everyone hears Zeg.png S5E3 Final set of traps.png S5E3 Blaze "Activating x-ray photons!" 2.png S5E3 X-ray shines at the last traps.png S5E3 Kite in first trap.png S5E3 Table in second trap.png S5E3 Log in third trap.png S5E3 Zeg in fourth trap.png S5E3 Blaze about to free Zeg.png S5E3 Blaze turns off Zeg's trap.png S5E3 Zeg released from the vacuum trap.png S5E3 Blaze turning back to normal.png S5E3 Monster Machines back together.png Retrieving the Trophy S5E3 Monster Machines spot the Flying Fetcher.png S5E3 There's the trophy.png S5E3 Fetcher flies toward a building.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher running out of power.png S5E3 Trophy placed on a building.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher falls.png S5E3 Championship Trophy on a building.png S5E3 Crusher riding a plank of wood.png S5E3 Crusher "mine, all mine".png S5E3 Crusher reaches for the trophy.png S5E3 We need Blazing Speed.png S5E3 Blazing Speed fires up.png S5E3 Give me Blazing Speed.png S5E3 Blazing Speed activating.png|Let's Blaze! S5E3 Blaze unleashes the speed.png S5E3 Blaze zooming through the park.png S5E3 Blaze jumps over the fountain.png S5E3 Blaze reaches the building.png S5E3 Blaze jumps off a ramp.png S5E3 Crusher about to grab the trophy.png S5E3 Blaze grabbing the trophy first.png S5E3 Crusher dumbstruck.png S5E3 Blaze successfully retrieves the trophy.png S5E3 Blaze's friends congratulate him.png S5E3 Crusher "It's not fair!".png S5E3 Crusher angry he lost the trophy.png S5E3 Crusher "all for me".png S5E3 Crusher jumping angrily.png S5E3 Crusher's plank breaks.png S5E3 Crusher thuds on the ground.png S5E3 Blaze "You can't just take a trophy".png S5E3 Crusher "how am I supposed to get one?".png S5E3 Starla "You've gotta earn a trophy".png S5E3 Stripes "By doing something special".png S5E3 Crusher "That does sound more fair".png S5E3 Blaze asks Crusher to come to the race.png S5E3 Blaze "fair and square".png S5E3 Crusher happily accepts.png S5E3 Blaze "To the Championship Race!".png S5E3 Monster Machines follow Blaze away.png The Championship Race/Everybody's a Winner S5E3 Shot of Monster Dome.png S5E3 Crowd cheering loudly.png S5E3 Bump reports on the trophy being saved.png S5E3 Bump says it's time to start the race.png S5E3 Monster Machines and Crusher line up together.png S5E3 Bump giving the race start.png S5E3 Monster Machines rev up.png S5E3 Monster Machines getting set.png S5E3 Monster Machines start the race.png S5E3 And they're off.png S5E3 Monster Machines in a loop-de-loop.png S5E3 Monster Machines in a twist.png S5E3 Monster Machines slide through a curve.png S5E3 Crusher enjoying the race.png S5E3 Monster Machines in another twist.png S5E3 Monster Machines pass a banked turn.png S5E3 Monster Machines come to a jump.png S5E3 Blaze, Stripes and Crusher jump through hoop.png S5E3 Zeg and Starla jump through hoop.png S5E3 Monster Machines racing together.png S5E3 Bump giving the report.png S5E3 Blaze racing happily.png S5E3 Blaze and Crusher race alongside each other.png S5E3 Monster Machines racing in a line.png S5E3 Monster Machines approaching the finish.png S5E3 A tie!.png S5E3 Monster Machines having crossed the finish together.png S5E3 Blaze, Starla and Zeg winning.png S5E3 Starla, Zeg and Stripes winning.png S5E3 Zeg, Stripes and Crusher winning.png S5E3 Bump "They all win the race!".png S5E3 Monster Machines get off the track.png S5E3 Blaze "Great race, everyone".png S5E3 Stripes "I can't believe it!".png S5E3 Zeg "We all won Championship Race!".png S5E3 Crusher in stunned realization.png S5E3 Crusher "five winners and only one trophy".png S5E3 AJ "Or maybe not".png S5E3 Bump sees the trophy glowing.png S5E3 Trophy glows bright.png S5E3 Trophy turns into five smaller trophies.png S5E3 Small Championship Trophies flying over.png S5E3 Trophy floats over Blaze.png S5E3 Blaze receives his trophy.png S5E3 Zeg receives his trophy.png S5E3 Stripes receives his trophy.png S5E3 Starla receives her trophy.png S5E3 Crusher receives his trophy.png S5E3 Monster Machines are all champions.png S5E3 Final close-up on Stripes' trophy.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries